Storm
by DazDumpling
Summary: Jesse and his friends go to Soren's Fortress in hopes of finding his Super-TNT. But when Lukas gets hurt, Jesse gets drugged, and Magnus almost drowns, who knows what'll happen next. And will Magnus find a person of his past? Rated T for language and mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Minecraft: Story Mode belongs to Mojang and TellTale Games. OCs belongs to me.

Note: I'm using the black male Jesse in this fanfiction.

-One-

-Gabriel-

Soren's Mountain. It's been so long since I've last seen this place. Years after he went missing, this memorable place was the order's last memory of our leader. But we were back in search of his super TNT to destroy Ivor's Wither Storm. But me, Magnus and Ellegaard weren't alone. Ever since the storm took out most of Enderlights City, we had made new allies. Jesse, Reuben, Olivia, Allie, Axel and Lukas had joined us on our journey to find Soren.

Just as we had entered the large temple doors, a burning pain shot through my left arm, all the way to my chest. I knew what this was: Wither Sickness. A small cut was oozing gooey, black pus, and the area around it was turning gray. I covered the area to make sure the others didn't notice. Unfortunately for me, Jesse had already noticed my pain. He walked up to me. "Hey, you okay? You look like a ghost." Then I realized my skin tone had become slightly pale with the fatal illness I had contracted. I sighed and looked into the small boy's dark brown eyes.

"Jesse, can I talk to you about something?" He nodded. I walked into a dark corridor and Jesse followed, along with Reuben. I turned and faced my young friend, full of disappointment and anxiousness. "Jesse, you can't tell anyone about this." I showed Jesse the inside of my left arm. His eyes became wide.

"What the-!? Are you sick?" The small boy asked in extreme terror. I looked down, disappointed in myself. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I know I should've told you sooner, but I didn't want to ruin-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Two-

-Jesse-

"Did you hear that?" Gabriel asked anxiously. I thought for a second, then it came to me. "That was Lukas! The others must be in trouble!" I shouted. Then, the screaming died down to a small whimper. Gabriel and I exchanged worried looks. Then we ran.

 _Later_

We had arrived in the dark corridor leading to Olivia and the others, when Axel came running out of nowhere. "Jesse! Gabriel! I'm so glad I found you! Something serious happened! You need to follow me!" Then Axel grabbed my hand and dragged me to my friends with Gabriel close behind.

When we stopped, I saw Lukas curled up on the floor with Ellegaard and Olivia at his side. My eyes trailed down his body until I came to a stop at his leg. I watched in horror as he bled out from a large wound on his ankle. Lying next to his frail body was a bloody arrow.

I stepped forwards. I heard something click under me, but I didn't realize what it was until a tranquilizer dart hit me in the neck, drugging me. My eyesight became distorted, and my legs gave out due to sudden weakness. I didn't pass out, but I started to vomit uncontrollably.

As I hacked up the rest of the bile that was left in my extremely sore throat, I saw Lukas crawl over and put a hand on my shoulder. He tried to help me up, but he cringed from his ankle bones shifting and fell back down, holding his leg. I looked into his cobalt blue eyes. "Lukas, don't strain yourself. You're already hurt bad enough." I said weakly. I tried to shift my position, but found out that my legs were paralyzed. I sighed. _This is gonna be a long day…_


	3. Chapter 3

-Three-

-Lukas-

 _Earlier…_

"Where did Jesse and Gabriel go?" I asked. Allie looked behind herself and shook her head. "They probably went ahead. You know how impatient Jesse can be." Then Olivia said, "That's impossible! They were here five minutes ago!" I put my hands behind my head. "Don't worry. I know they'll catch up with us."

I kept walking. Then I heard a hissing sound and saw what I had triggered: a tripwire. My eyes followed the white line up to a dispenser. Almost instantly, an arrow shot out. I wasn't fast enough and it pierced my ankle, causing me to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. I then tried to remove the arrow myself, but I ended up making the wound even deeper. I then realized the arrow was lodged in between the bones of my ankle. "Lukas! Hold on!" Olivia screamed. She was immediately at my side, carefully moving the arrow back and forth until it was dislodged and removed.

I sat there, shivering from sudden blood loss. I felt weak, _useless._ I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball in the cold floor. Even with the comfort of my friends, I still wouldn't talk.

' _I JUST WANT TO DIE.'_

 _Present Time…_

I watched as Jesse began vomiting uncontrollably from the tranq dart that pierced him in the neck. In the middle of his struggle, I crawled over and carefully plucked the small needle out of his dark skin. A small dot of blood appeared in the spot. I looked at it, then I realized what was inside the dart.

"There's Desomorphine in the darts!" I yelled. Axel cocked his head. "Deso-what-now?" He asked. I showed him the dart and explained my reasoning.

"Desomorphine is known on the street as Krokodil, and it's a synthetic morphine that has horrendous side effects." I paused for a second. "And…it's what killed my parents." Everyone's eyes became wide.

"Lukas…why have you never told us this?" Olivia asked. I tightened my fists as tears began to flood my vision. "What would I have said?! I could've lost all of you! Not to mention-" Ellegaard put a hand over my mouth. "It's okay. We've heard enough." Then Gabriel jumped slightly in shock. "But…does that mean that Jesse will die the same death your parents did?" He asked nervously. I shook my head.

"This is only a one gram dose. In order to kill someone, you would need at least 15 grams of this synthetic shit." I put my arm on Jesse's shoulder. "He should be fine in a few days." I proceeded put my struggling friend's limp arm over my shoulder and I started to lift him up. Just as I began to stand, I felt my foot twist from the injury and I fell, grasping the still-bleeding wound tightly.

"Lukas, don't strain yourself. You're already hurt bad enough." Jesse said in a weak voice. I watched him try and move his legs, but they wouldn't budge. His chest was moving irregularly and his breathing was laboured. I couldn't decide who was in worse shape.

But I felt like I was going to die no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

-Four-

-Magnus-

"Stupid Super-TNT…stupid Witherstorm…I don't need anyone's help to do this. I'm a master griefer. They know nothing of my true capabilities." I mumbled. Ellegaard had pissed me off for the LAST time. I decided if I went my separate ways, I'd be able to find that damn Formidi-Bomb faster and more efficient.

I kept walking, unaware of the huge ass abyss that was three feet in front of me. I slipped, losing my balance and falling down the hole. Luckily for me, there was water at the bottom and I landed without any serious injuries. Unfortunately, I'm not a very good swimmer, and I began flailing my arms as my head sank below the surface of the water.

"(Blub)S-Someone…(Gurgle)HELP!" I yelled. My vision began to fade, realizing my own determination was my downfall. Just before I drowned, I felt a hand grab my almost lifeless body from above the water. The mysterious person pulled me out and laid me on the cold ground. I fell down, gasping for air. "Are you alright?" The person asked, supposedly a female. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ I thought. _It sounds awfully familiar…_

"Hello? A-Are you okay?" She asked again. I looked at my soaked uniform. "I guess." I looked at her face, unrecognizable with my blurred vision. All I could make out was a pair of ruby red eyes, similar to my own, which are scarlet orange. _I know I've met this girl before, but when?_

"C'mon. We need to get you out of here." She said. She picked me up and made sure I was balanced on my feet before leading me through a tunnel. Halfway through, I got a better look at her face. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. _No wonder she sounded so familiar!_

The woman looked back. "Why'd you stop? We're almost out." My whole body shook as tears sprang to my eyes, a rare occurance for me.

"J-Jackaline?!"

( **N/A I created Jackaline. She's Magnus's older sister.)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Five-

-Jackaline-

"J-Jackaline?!"

The man shouted my name. I didn't recognize his appearance, but I recognized his voice. "Marshal?! B-But…I thought you were dead! I searched for years, but I never found you! I-" My little brother put his hand on my shoulder. "I go by Magnus now. Jackie, all those years ago, I saw the man stab you and our parents. I watched you fall to the ground. How did you…how did you _survive_?"

I hugged him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "That's not important. What's important is that we're together again." He hugged me back. "You're right. That's all in the past."

 _THUNK!_

I snapped to attention. "What was that?" I asked. My brother got a worried look in his eyes. "Oh my god, I completely forgot about the others!"

He grabbed my arm and we ran. In the midst of a dark hallway, I saw an unfamiliar figure lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be none other than Gabriel the Warrior. He was injured badly. There was a bleeding gash on his face, and his right elbow was swollen and bruised. My brother ran to the warrior's side, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Please Gabriel…just…JUST WAKE UP!" He cried out, tears falling from his eyes. I slowly walked over. "Magnus, we might be too late." He stared at me with his bright, tear filled red-orange eyes. "D-don't say that! He still might be-"

Gabriel began to stir.

A few seconds passed, and his eyes slowly opened, revealing his dark brown irises. "W-what happened? Where am I?" He asked weakly. Magnus and I looked at each other, then back at Gabriel. "We don't know. We just…found you like this." The injured warrior looked at Magnus.

"Magnus, where did you go?" My brother shook his head. "You remember what happened. Ellegaard made me mad and I stormed off." Magnus looked down. "Then I kinda…fell down a giant hole and almost drowned. But my question is, what the hell happened to you?"

The warrior grunted. "Let's just say it's a long story." Magnus proceeded to put Gabriel's arm over his shoulder and lift him up. After getting him back on his feet, Gabriel started to teeter back and forth, obviously dizzy. "Don't strain yourself, Gabriel. Just take it slow and steady."

Then I heard a rumbling noise. Looking at the walls of the hallway, I saw that part of the roof was about to cave in on Magnus and Gabriel! Frozen in fear, I yelled, "Look out!"

Magnus apparently heard the warning and shoved Gabriel out of the way. He cried out in pain when his bad arm hit the wall. Then I realized Magnus wasn't out of harm's way. He wasn't moving at all! What I expected to be fright upon his face was actually determination and…regret? I slowly felt anger boil up inside me. "Magnus! What on earth are you doing?! You're gonna get-"

 _BOOM!_

The roof collapsed on top of my brother. When the dust cleared, all I could see of him was his arm, armor torn and bloody. Gabriel was knocked out from hitting his head against the wall. My ruby eyes brimming with tears, I ran to the pile of rubble trapping Magnus. "Shit, shit, shitshitshit!" I cried, digging through the broken stone. At last I had uncovered him. I sighed in relief when I saw him breathing. His entire body was bruised and bleeding, but he was alive.

"Just hold on, bro. I won't leave you behind again." Tears leapt from my eyes and fell onto his crushed body. "I promise…"


End file.
